ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei
Alexei was a Red Army soldier. During the final stages of World War II, a Soviet reconnaissance party receives a distress call that would lead them further into Germany. The message seems to repeat without any response to their queries, and at the same time that they begin to receive the message, they lose radio contact with their command. Although the others are dubious about the existence of other Soviet forces in the area, their commander Novikov orders them to investigate. Dmitri, a Soviet propagandist who is filming the mission, interviews the soldiers and documents the proceedings. As they draw closer to the designated coordinates, Dmitri takes an interest in and films several odd occurrences, such as unexplained dead Nazis, a burnt convent full of massacred nuns, and strange machinery. When the soldiers arrive at their destination, they find an abandoned church where they accidentally activated a 'zombot' - an undead with metal implants. The zombot kills Novikov by drilling his stomach just as it perished from the team. Sergei now takes charge as the new commander, but the hotheaded Vassili challenges his authority, while the others agrees to Sergei. When a caretaker enters the church, Dmitri interrogates him, but Vassili becomes impatient and tortures the man by cutting his finger for information. The caretaker led them into a zombot trap which led Ivan to die from a punctured head by a "Razorteeth" and the others to escape. Overwhelmed, the surviving soldiers flee deeper into the catacombs, along the way they encountered a few German survivors. Vassili knocks Eva out cold for not saving Ivan. Alexei was later killed when a "Mosquito-Man" snuck behind him and drills the back of his head. The team escapes again from the midst of the carnage. Sergei discovers that Dmitri has deceived them: the distress call was just a ruse by Dmitri, who was also responsible for jamming their signal. Dmitri demands the others join him on his secret mission to capture or kill the Nazi scientist who created the zombots. Furious that they were deceived and led unprepared into this mission, they threaten to kill Dmitri, but he takes command after threatening their families with retribution. As Dmitri leads them deeper into the catacombs and they encounter increasingly bizarre aberrations, they find a chute which goes deeper to the factory. Vassili forced the younger survivor Hans to check if there are any hostiles, this was later jinxed when the innocent child gets chopped up by a "Propeller Head" and the team fight it. When they finally destroy it, the troops finally mutiny and abandon Dmitri after throwing him (along with the film equipment) down a chute. Dmitri explores the main laboratory, only to be discovered and knocked unconscious by the zombot converted Ivan. When Dmitri awakes, he is a prisoner of the caretaker, who reveals himself to be Dr. Viktor Frankenstein, a deranged descendant of the original Victor Frankenstein, who went rogue and turned against his Nazi superiors. The insane doctor later gives him a tour and a demonstration on how he created the zombots, they later encountered the now dismembered Vassili, shouting at both of them with profanity which leads the doctor to inject him with morphine. Dmitri attempts to recruit Frankenstein, who seems noncommittal about defection. Instead, he proposes an experiment that he believes will end the war: by fusing together both a Soviet and a Nazi brain from the captured Sergei and a Nazi officer (who Dmitri met during his exploration) into one whole. Dmitri does nothing to save Sergei, who swears his revenge. Frankenstein later betrays Dmitri, to move on to experimenting on him, but Soviet aircraft began bombing the laboratory and the last surviving Soviet soldier, Sacha, shoots Frankenstein dead. Sacha takes the doctors head as a sign of victory and the camera from Dmitri and flees without him screaming for mercy, just as the composite being made of Sergei's body comes to life and kills Dmitri. Gallery Alexei.jpg Category:Frankenstein's Army Category:Movie Characters Category:Red Army Category:Snipers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russian